


Something Else Here

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When a former classmate that won’t take the hint comes back to town, you beg your best friend Castiel to fake a marriage so that they’ll leave you alone.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Something Else Here

Raucous knocking downstairs made him pop out of bed, hair spiked up in the back and a tiny bit of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth. “What the hell?” He mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Cas! Cas! Open up! Emergency!”

He sped downstairs and opened the door to see Y/N in perfect health, no cuts of bruises, even a smile on her face. “What’s the emergency? Why did you wake me up at 7-fucking-30 on my day off when you’re not bleeding or on fire?”

Laughing, Y/N walked into the house and into the streaming sunlight that Cas was shielding his eyes from. Like a vampire, it was just too early for this shit. “Glad to know that bleeding and on fire are the only things that constitute an emergency in your book,” she said with a snort. “It’s not a physical emergency. But it’s a friend emergency and I need your help.”

Cas ambled into the kitchen and began brewing some coffee, taking two cups out of the cabinet without even asking whether she wanted some. She always wanted some. It was rumored that it was caffeine and not blood that ran through her veins. “What do you need help with? It’s a good thing I love you, you know that?”

She sat down at the table and gave him the cheesiest smile imaginable. If they hadn’t grown up together, he’d have killed her by now. “I do,” she laughed. “Remember that guy in college that couldn’t take the hint?”

“Bradley Something?”

“Yes, Bradley Something.”

“What about him?”

Taking the cup of coffee from Cas, she leaned back in her chair, stretching her back muscles against the strong wood and explained that she heard through the grapevine he was going to be back in town for a short time. 

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose willing the burgeoning headache to fuck off. “Okay and what does this mean in terms of emergency?”

“You remember him right?” Y/N exclaimed, sending a jolt of pain through her friend’s head. “He was uncomfortably close and could never take a hint, but he always seemed to leave the married women alone. It’s like that was his line in the sand.”

“So you want me to marry you?” He laughed.

“Well, no, not really, but could we fake it while he’s in town?”

Downing the rest of his coffee, he turned to pour another mug. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He thought, it could be worse. She was his best friend and drop dead gorgeous, but the idea was so ridiculous he couldn’t believe she was entertaining it. “Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll go out a couple times. I have a ring I can wear and we’ll get all lovey-dovey. You’re gonna have to kiss me though.” 

“Have you seen your lips, Cas? Not a problem for me.” She popped up from the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you so much. I know this is ridiculous but he won’t leave me alone and if marriage is his line in the sand then this might get him off my back.”

“I hope it does,” he laughed. “If it doesn’t we’ll just have to make out in front of him. Like, sloppy gross, public display of affection make out.”

Snickering, Y/N spoke, “You’d just hate that, wouldn’t you?”

\-------

A week later, when the fucker that wouldn’t take a hint came back to town, Cas invited Y/N over so they could formulate a plan. Cas pulled out a fairly plain silver band that he’d inherited from his father to pass as a wedding ring and Y/N had something similar, an old family heirloom, to pose as her own. “Okay, so how are we going about this? Do we have any special plans? Mission Impossible-style?” Cas asked, raising his hands like finger guns.

“No, you dork, we can just do whatever we normally do. Go run errands, go out to eat, whatever. If we see him, which I’m sure we will because it’s like he seeks me out every time he’s in town, we have to act like newlyweds so he’ll know to back off.”

Cas smirked. “So that means I have to kiss you?”

“Yup.”

He closed the space between them and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing the softest of kisses on her lips. He’d never kissed her before. Though they’d both thought about it one time or another. His lips were soft and inviting, comforting, familiar, and she nearly forgot that this was all a ploy.

\-------

Both of them needed groceries, but for the week Y/N was planning to stay with Cas so they put together a joint list and headed out. She could still feel where his lips had touched hers and she wasn’t altogether unhappy about that. As a matter of fact, the image made her smile. 

They’d never been on a date before and both found themselves questioning why. Anyone walking through the grocery store that didn’t know them already would think they were together, the easy-going smiles and comfortable embraces a dead giveaway that there was some kind of a connection there. Add to that the way they playfully teased each other at every turn and it was the perfect combination for a beautiful and healthy relationship. 

After going back to his place to put away the groceries they’d bought for the week, they went mini-golfing. A new place had just opened up and Cas was a giant child so he practically threw a temper tantrum until Y/N had agreed to go. In all honesty, it didn’t take much convincing. They had nothing better to do and she hadn’t been in ages. It looked like fun.

And it was. A few people they knew happened to see them and asked about the rings. One in particular was Y/N’s old roommate from college. “We’re just pretending,” she whispered to her friend. “You remember how Brad would ask me out at least twice a week? Well, I begged Cas to fake a marriage so if we run into him he’ll back off.”

“Oh yea,” she laughed. “Married women always seemed to be the turn off for him.”

Of course the entire time they were on the golf course, Cas kept score and he beat Y/N by one point, so he was insufferable on the way to dinner. If she could materialize a pie from nowhere that would be wonderful because she wanted to shove it in his face. “Where should we go to dinner?”

“Diner down the block?” Cas asked. “I know it’s normally insane on the weekends, but I could go for a burger.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Inside the restaurant, Cas craned his head to the corner of the restaurant where Brad was sitting with what was probably some childhood friends. “Here’s our moment,” he laughed softly.

The way Brad’s eyes honed in on her made her skin crawl, but she grasped Cas’s hand and sat down across from him. “I mean, I know I’m your fake husband but I could go kick his ass if you he’s making you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay.” She felt icy cold when he looked at her, but hopefully he’d see their rings soon and back off. “Let’s just eat.”

Both of them got big greasy bacon cheeseburgers and a couple of root beers, barely saying a word to one another except to comment on the bacon. “Oh fuck, he’s coming over,” she whispered, wiping her mouth to give him a perfect fake smile. “Hi, Brad. What brings you back to town?”

As the restaurant became more and more crowded, Brad regaled them both the the boring tales of a work project that brought him back to town and on more than one occasion he tried to bring up their college days, his eyes always darting to her ring. Every time he brought it up, Cas reached over and squeezed her hand, an inward show of friendship and solidarity and an outward show of belonging. “So when did you two get married?” Brad asked with obvious disdain dripping in Cas’s direction, though he was looking at Y/N.

Cas answered quickly. “Just a few months ago. Eloped, just the two of us. Decided we couldn’t wait.” 

He answered so quickly and with such sincerity that Y/N had to wonder if there was more than just the surface answer. “It was the perfect day,” Y/N replied.

“I’d always been hoping to scoop you up for myself,” Bradley added as the two faux lovebirds gazed at each other. “Figuring one day you might come around.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” she responded. She was not sorry in the slightest. Not even a little bit. “Cas and I have been friends forever. It’s always been him.” That also came out with a little too much sincerity. 

“Well, I hope you two are happy,” he said. “I should get back to my friends. Nice seeing you, Y/N.”

Without a word, she waved him off and glanced at Cas. What they’d said to Bradley seemed more than just a cover up and both knew it, but Cas laughed it off. “He doesn’t like me.”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s staring you down.” 

Bradley’s eyes pierced her, an icy blue settling into her spine. “If you weren’t here, I’d honestly be afraid.”

“Well, I’m here.”

As if he could see the chills crawl up her spine, Cas signaled for the check and paid quickly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the door and back out to the car. Unfortunately, Bradley and his crew were just a few steps behind them.”Hey Y/N,” he said, injecting some levity into his voice even though she could tell he was deadly serious, “if you guys don’t work out, give me a call.”

Shrugging it off, she mumbled ‘as if’ under her breath and slipped into the passenger’s seat. “Oh my god, I feel like I need a shower.”

“Seriously, he’s gross,” Cas said. “Take the hint, dude.”

“I think he did. He just wasn’t happy about it and he couldn’t hide his feelings.”

“Well, too bad for him. Ready to go home?”

Home. “Yea.”

“I know we saw him and he saw the rings, but i figured you’d probably stay with me until he left town, right?” 

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t feel safe going back to my place.”

“Then with me it is,” he said, smiling. 

On the drive back to Cas’s house, they stole glances, words hanging heavy but hopeful in the air. Maybe there was something else there. Something that neither had ever noticed or addressed, but something that could change them for the better nonetheless.


End file.
